Jig-saw puzzles having the conventional matching pieces to form two-dimensional or pictorial subjects have been known. Furthermore, puzzles involving the formation of three-dimensional subjects have also been known.
With respect to three-dimensional puzzles, it appears that the pieces of such known games are not matched in the manner of solving the two-dimensional jig-saw puzzle as by laying the pieces on a tabular surface and interfitting such pieces with each piece being supported on such tabular surface.
The following prior art patents found relevant to the invention herein but lacking the fundamental feature above described with respect to three-dimensional puzzles are U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ D-160,283 3,365,198 D-236,996 3,558,138 D-243,783 3,885,794 1,129,281 3,721,448 ______________________________________